


hugs > nightmares

by WritingInPink



Series: happy birthday month julianna [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Some Descriptions of Violence, also angsty but it turns happy, fluffy af, fuck the yiga and not in a sexy way, if u have ever played twilight princess ur good, that game is more intense than anything i could ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInPink/pseuds/WritingInPink
Summary: link has a nightmare and he surprisingly lets zelda comfort him





	hugs > nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smiley612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley612/gifts).



> emotions r gROSS

Link rounded a corner and Master Kohga jumped out, wielding his sword and taking his fighting stance. As Link reached behind him, he suddenly realized he had no weapons strapped to his back or clothes on. He spotted the master sword lying a few feet away from him, but before he had the chance to get it, Kohga lunged out and hit Link in the side, causing him to fall down, groaning in pain. As he continued to try to get to his sword, other clansmen began hitting Link with their swords, cutting the skin on his back into a million slashes. He started to curl up into a defensive ball, the strikes still coming, and coming to terms that he was going to die here, when he heard someone shout, “Link!”

_Zelda_.

His head snapped up, searching for the source of the voice as the strikes against his back stopped. He turned around, and there she stood in her white dress, holding his sword.

“Link!” she called again, running to him. The pair reached for each other, and as their hands almost touched, a Yiga came sprinting out of the darkness, tackling her to the ground.

Link watched as the clansman held their sword up to her neck, about to press it against her throat.

“Zelda!” Link screamed as he jerked awake, falling off the bed. He laid down on the wooden floor, trying to come to terms with what just happened. His heart rate was through the roof, and his attempts at calming down seemed futile.

“Link?” Zelda leaned over the bed, looking at her knight with a confused expression on her face. When Link stared at her and said nothing, she asked, “Link, what happened? Why are you on the floor?”

Link looked around, like he was surprised to be on the ground. He stood up, lighting a candle and continuing to stare at Zelda.

Zelda sighed and stood up, worry etched onto her face. She wrapped a robe around her and kept her arms crossed, cocking her head at Link.

“Did you have a nightmare?” she asked, softening when he nodded and looked down. “What was it about?”

Link didn’t say anything, still staring at the ground. Zelda decided she wasn’t going to say anything either, not until he did. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Link whispered, “you.”

“What about me?” Zelda prodded, knowing the best way to feel better about a bad dream is to talk about it with someone else.

He was quiet for a few more minutes before saying, “I was in the Yiga hideout, but I didn’t have any weapons or clothes, and they kept attacking me, and you were there, holding my sword until someone tackled you and put their sword up to your throat and then I woke up.”

Zelda knew how it was to dream of losing someone. She dreamt of Link almost every night for one hundred years, and even more frequently when he awoke. Now that she had him back, and was able to sleep in the same bed as him, they had subsided. She still had them, but they were usually short and Link was always there to hug her. However, whenever Link had a bad dream, he liked to deal with them himself, taking a walk in the midst of the night and not returning until the morning. Although Zelda knew this was a lost cause, she opened her arms to him, silently asking if he wanted to be hugged.

That’s why Zelda was beyond shocked when Link took the invitation and hugged her back. They stood there for what seemed like hours, wrapped up with each other, Zelda reassuring him that she was alright. They were alright.

He kissed her, and she still was feeling him breathe as she whispered, “do you want to go back to bed? It’s still dark outside.” She felt him nod more than she saw him. The pair climbed back in to their mess of blankets, intertwining legs and hands. Link fell asleep to the feel of Zelda’s heartbeat, feeling secure and happy that she wasn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> before writing this i had a pokemon battle w this guy and this ASSHAT had FIVE FUCKING LEGENDARIES ON HIS TEAM. i'm sorry if i seem upset. i beat his primal kyogre but primal groudon is a bitch


End file.
